


Lucio’s Third Pet

by Orgasmic death (Snuffantasy)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, lucio buys you shit and fucks you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Orgasmic%20death
Summary: It’s not too hard to pleasure you when he has this much money, but enjoyment can be found in other ways.





	Lucio’s Third Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Also no actual daddy kink- I ain’t with that pedo shit- I like money and sex

“What do you want, love? Anything here that catches your eye?” Lucio purrs dangerously close to your neck, the chill of his prosthetic arm at your shoulder as he toys with strands of your hair. 

The black market was on the way to the new tavern he’d convinced you to try, noticing the sparkle in your eye once you mentioned this place. 

Your eyes scan the various tables of items you couldn’t find anywhere, watching people slyly make their purchases. 

“I guess...this was something I had in mind...” you pick up a knickknack you thought would spark some interest in him too- it’s a small quaint thing, that shines in the lowlight of the area. 

The other hums in approval, eyeing your soon-to-be gift. 

“This is rather nice...I’m glad we’re on the same page when it comes to having good taste.” With a flash of a grin, he’s off to make a purchase. 

The whole time you’re gripping the arm he has left, hoping your smile of a spoiled child isn’t too visible. 

On the way home you palm your new toy, feeling the blond’s suggestive leer in your direction. 

“Now, would there be anything else that could make you happy, little one?” His fake arm wraps around your waist, claws pressing a bit too hard on you for something friendly. 

“I don’t know, I’d feel as if I’d be asking for much.” There’s the hint he was looking for in your soft chuckle. 

“Oh come on now, I’d hate to leave you _wanting_. It’d make _me_ feel bad.” Lucio was a dirty man, and you’d play his games like a gambling addict. 

“Well, there is _one_ thing...” you note the fact that he was leading you to his bedroom the whole time, thinking you wouldn’t notice. 

“And? What would that be?” 

With that you sit him on his royally large bed, climbing into his lap. 

“It might seem a bit obvious...” your fingers find his exposed chest, lazily dragging them on skin. 

He chucked, already breaking from his antics to brand you with marks on your neck and collarbone. 

Dipping in the moment, you let a sound of surprise when he finally rolled you on your back, body hovering above you as he starts to undo his shirt. 

Your skin tingles at the texture of his metal hand, hoping he can feel just how much you wanted those sharp fingers to dig into it. 

His other hand reaches to your midriff, lightly fingering with your sex before he actually starts doing things that make gentle sounds of pleasure sprout from your lips. 

Lucio’s pace is slow for now, wanting the heat in your lower stomach to pool for a bit before he would start to do anything to make you louder. 

The narcissist grins at how your hands gripped at his body, a beg for something more. 

“Lucio...please...” 

He’s leaving harder marks on your now bare chest, humming softly while his fingers plunge deeper and move harsher. 

He’s ignoring you, a whimper evident from your part once you realize. 

“Please...Count Lucio...come on...” your pleas get squeaky, the hunger in his gold eyes obvious. 

“Use your words, darling.” The man’s voice is stern, his crotch meeting yours, pressing through clothes. 

He rolls his hips viciously and bites your neck, which lets rips a loud moan from your throat. 

“Please...ah- fuck me...” 

“hm? I can’t catch what you’re saying.” Lucio loves to hear people talk about him like this- when they were most wanting.

Especially if it was you. 

“I-...want you inside- please-“ your sounds cut you off as he’s pressing his lips to the one spot on your skin, an area that had already been tainted with his love mark. 

“You’re lucky I’m in the mood for that too.” You hear him mutter at your earlobe as he’s readying his cock to be resting at your entrance. 

You want to thank him- earnestly- before he’s finally stretching and filling you with his size. 

Sighing in a mix of pleasure and relief, it comes out as a devilish moan as he’s already thrusting hard. 

Both his hands are scratching at your skin, it’s getting you close so much more. You’re practically his scratching post, crying out with his heavy breaths and moans. 

He stops suddenly, making you whine on accident. 

“Beg.” 

Lucio’s eyes dove in your figure, grinding his hips to remind you of what you wanted. 

You breathe slowly in attempt to catch your breath, in turn your desires spilling out. 

“Fuck me- please...” 

You can’t tell if that was intentional or not, for it to come out sweeter than you thought, but it’s making him move at least. 

“...harder...!” It’s a soft bed of a cry, the sound of his husky chuckle filling your ear as he fulfills that one desire. 

“Needy one, aren’t we?” 

Your response is said needy moan at his chest while the bed creaks progressively louden. 

You’re not sure if he’ll let you come now, but you’re curious to his punishment if you do. 

“Oh?...Did I say you could do that?” He growls, the question being anything but rhetorical. 

“N-no...”

He removes his hand for a spank at your flank, gripping enough to what you think would bleed. 

You cant help but gasp sharply- he’s making sure the sound of the headboard against the wall could drown out your cries. 

At the end of be day, you knew that this was all just Lucio pleasuring himself. 


End file.
